It Beats Hanging Out In The Garage
by Maiden-of-the-Elements
Summary: Hanging around a garage you see a lot of cars. But it wasn't there Hailey meets a race we all know. But did she deserve to get run off the road? It's not like she scratched the paint job! All she has is a teensy power that could resurrect a nightmare.
1. A Future Master Thief

**Doh--I always forget to add my little author notes before I post the chapter, hehe.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the shirt on my back!**

**Summary: Will be provided once I figure out where I'm going to take this. :) **

* * *

A young women tiptoed across the concrete floor careful and slowly around figures working on a sparking car. The noise covering her footsteps came from the drill securing the bolts on a wheel of a hot red Suzuki was louder then the gunning of an engine anyway. Hailey wasn't specifically concerned with the noise she was making, but spilling over cans of paint and oil would ruin her chances of getting away without being caught. 

Her back hit the corner of a wooden worktable as she kept her front and eyes toward the form of a beat up blue Volkswagen Jetta, and legs sticking from under it.

Hailey gave a reflexive glance behind her and ghosted her left arm over the spread steel tools on the table to slip behind a towering red toolbox pushed back against the wall. Probing fingers hit metal and using her index and middle finger she hooked the ring of a single key and lifted it out easily from behind the toolbox.

Being careful not to rattle the key she quickly stuffed the key in a pocket of her heavy denim jacket and pulled the button through the hole securely.

She looked up to do a quick head count of the room. Jaygen was working with Logan on the red, Lucas was still under the body of the Volkswagen, Mr. Conan was taking his lunch out by the back—_Shit_!

'_Where's Matt?!_' thought Hailey in a panic, beginning to hyperventilate. Matthew had been wrestling with something on the duplicate wooden table at the back of the garage. She scanned the room for the yellow mop of hair but he was the missing piece of the jigsaw.

There were only two cars at work in the garage today, and four exits from the room: the front door, the open garage doors, the door leading to the office, and the doorway to the supply room.

Hailey eyed the supply room door and slid her back down the wall until she was sitting on her heels beside the end of the table. It was the most likely suspect; she watched and waited, focused on the door. This operation was delicate, it depended on patience and stealth, if she raced for the open garage doors now she would be caught and jailed immediately.

So she kept her chetah eyes on the door and huffed in irritation. A couple of seconds of finger drumming passed before a hulking figure in a mechanics' classic body suit carried a large drum slung over his shoulder and dropped it down on the table. Before he could begin to pry off the lid Hailey was up in a crouch and creeping backwards towards the front of the garage.

Black boots scuffed over asphalt as she darted around the corner to the side of the building. The side of the wall cast a shadow over the shine on a sleek red and black 2007 Honda CBR motorcycle. It stood alone and sexy like a bathing suit model posed across a promotional car, its headlight turned coyly to the side.

Hailey blew a kiss at the bike as she skirted it to head along the wall towards the back of the building.

The single pane window was open in pitiful aid to the whining metal fan installed in the high ceiling that was announcing its death keel.

Hailey reached both hands up to the sides of the window and levered her torso through the window. Halfway through she stiffened her body in a horizontal position and balanced there like a gymnast, her feet pointed out behind her. Her hair cascaded over the sides of her face in a clingy strawberry blond curtain as she gripped the frame of the window with one hand and reached out with the other.

"Mmmmm...almost" she whispered as she strained her shoulder forward to gain a scant inch or two under her fingertips. A small squeak left her lips as she started to tip forward like one of those dipping glass birds. She fruitlessly blew upwards to try and get some of the hair out of her eyes since she could not freely flick her head. Her fingers were brushing the edge of the clear visor of a plain black riding helmet.

It sat on top of part of the collage of papers and car magazines that took up most of the cubicle-like desk that made up the only workable space in her brother's working office. A few filing cabinets and a chair made up the rest of the miracle team that kept this small family run business on the edge of a growing suburban city. Pictures that had held profile shots and pictures of cars and men hung high up in a crown around the room in identical black lacquered frames.

Hailey snagged the top of the visor with her sweat sticky fingertips and slid it sideways. It came towards her like a reluctant black cat, curled up in a ball of insecurity.

Her lips parted in concentration as she maneuvered the helmet off an old edition of _Hotrod, _uncovering a cover of a racing car on it. It slid across with the trailing straps and fell in a messy sprawl on the floor, which Hailey ignored.

Hugging the helmet to her chest with one arm securely, she prepared to wiggle herself back out the window.

Then the door clicked open and swung inwards.

Jaygen stepped into the office for the form that held the number of the customer's car he just finished working on and froze at the sight of the blond girl filling the open window, cradling Lucas's bike helmet.

"I just have to run some errands," she told him truthfully, but it sounded lame to both of them. She stared at him pleadingly without blinking.

His dark face broke out in a smile that barely revealed white teeth as he shook his head at her. He stuck his hands inside the pockets of his dirty jeans and regarded her.

"You know he's goin' ta be pissed as hell when he gets you Hale," he told her in a serious tone.

"I know, I know," she stressed with patience, "but at least I'm _using _a helmet; It's not like I'm being stupid, I'm safe," Hailey shifted, growing uncomfortable with her gut compressing position.

"One: you'll never be safe enough for your brother. Two: that bike is your brother's holy grail, he's not going to let it go. I'm not going to get caught in the middle you guys right now shortie, I just need the Suzuki's number," he turned and slid open the first drawer.

"S'in the third drawer." She tossed at him as she slipped her head out from the window and dropped to the ground lightly.

"Thanks Jaygen" she called to the window. She didn't wait for an answer as she covered ground back to the bike.

She straddled the bike while slipping the helmet over her loose hair, sweeping it back behind her shoulders. She kept the visor up as she unbuttoned the pocket hiding the filched key and black keychain.

Slipping the key smoothly into the point slot while kicking the stand at the same time she revved the engine. The mechanical snarl reached across the landscape as a predators call of triumph.

Hooking the heels of her black boots—boots she specifically bought for riding this bike—over the rests and smoothly struck the match that brought the blaze to life.

She rolled past the front in a blur, nearly sideswiping her brother when he catapulted out of the garage to stop his sister as she turned on the street and headed down the road toward the city of Hoover Dam.

* * *

**I wish I could have put up a good summary there, I really do. But this idea came to me as what you have seen here; there was no chapter two. So I will go think up some stuff and make this original and exciting! Cause nobody likes a generic soup story; I make my soup from scratch. Optimus will be the beef lol, Megatron the onions because he made me tear up when he kiled Jazz...**

**Hailey will not be a Mary-Sue. I have a vague idea of what a Mary-Sue is and will try to avoid that when you learn more about her in the third chapter...?...?!!...!!!!!!  
**

** I just came up with an idea!!!!!!!! Plays recording of halliluja chorus Wheeeeeee! There is hope! _PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _**


	2. So Rises the Dead

_**Same old boring disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hailey. Transformers is owned by some big rich company who have no idea of the immense power of possibility, by letting me own the series.**_

_**Mrs. B, I'm not sure how OC she really is, I based her off one of my aunts. I made her old and spunky! **_

_**I have Hailey alternate between Mrs. and Ms. for a reason. So you sorta slur it like Mzz. Like when you're not sure whether someone is married or not and you're trying to cover your ass.**_

_**This story is rated purely because of my swearing XD. **_

* * *

Hailey stood outside Baskin Robins' ice cream store leaning on the guard railing licking her chocolate and peanut butter double scoop. 

'_Mmmm….peanut butter_,' she smiled lazily at her frozen treat.

The CBX was parked so close to the door, it was practically creeping up the edge of the sidewalk; Hailey didn't trust anyone when she was 'borrowing' her brother's bike. Paranoia got the better whenever she left it alone, because if she lost it…. several situations came to mind that she didn't want to think about.

She may not come home until she found it, the thought making her cringe.

Hailey leaned and people-watched until she had almost finished her cone; the Baskin Robins' was located at the beginning of a housing street on one of the busy roads so there was a constant parade of odd folks to look at.

Hailey eyed a couple of kids her age emerge across the street from inside a clothing store; one of them pointed across the street at the ice cream store and they all headed up the street to the nearest set of lights.

'_Well, now might be a good time to go_,' thought Hailey. Girls looking like that likely went to her school, she didn't need to be stared at. God, it must be easier to go up against the judges at American Idol.

Strolling down to the bike she swung the helmet off the handlebars and sat down sidesaddle. The helmet securely on her noggin she revved the engine and swung it toward the parking lot exit.

Straight into the group of girls.

Hailey's head snapped forward with the jerk of brakes stopping her from running then over.

Uttering mild curses she tilted the helmet back up where it was supposed to be, and her eyes met the startled faces of the girls.

All three of them were staring at her, frozen like deer. The Mexican standoff lasted until one of them at the back gave the girl in front of her a little push. That was enough to send all of them speed walking across the parking lot and out of Hailey's way.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she rolled gently into the street. Reflex and adrenaline were great for reacting quickly, but it made Hailey a little dizzy afterward.

Accidents happened to other people, on other bikes, she convinced herself like a parent murmuring it's okay to a scared child. If she could she would have played with her hair in stress.

'_Careless driving and careless drivers_,'

'_Always be careful of whose around you; you can never tell who's going to do something stupid_,'

Her father's words, he started giving her lectures and pointers as soon as she had started driving.

At the age of 13.

There were perks to having a father who lived his obsession, bending a few rules about legal age and when you're 'old enough' was one of them.

Hailey bent and twisted smoothly around corners toward the hobby shop on Elmknot Road.

The deliveries hadn't really been as many as she tried to make it seem to Jaygen, in fact, there was only one.

Margaret Bailey, her mother's oldest friend --both time and age wise-- was whom she was playing fetch for. Not that Hailey minded in the least, the sixty-something women had known her since she was a baby, before that even.

She had been an older sister to her mother back when she living in the city as a girl . This made her very special in Hailey's eyes. She had no other outside connection to the memory of her deceased mother.

Mrs. Bailey loved to tell stories painting a picture of Lucy Faulkner; back when she was a girl, right up to the last time she had visited her, glowing in the later stages of pregnancy which was the last time Margaret had seen her.

She recalled with vivid detail the first time that she had met Lucy: it was summer and Lucy had passed out from heat stoke on her way home from school while walking down Mrs. Bailey's street. Naturally she had taken the 'poor child' inside and when she woke up, welcomed her to stay until her father could fetch her. Lucy had come back the next day with a gift to thank her, and a year later, she was visiting every day after school.

Grown up and moving from the city to be with her new husband, the two stayed connected like old childhood friends, never mind the fifteen-year age difference.

Now the old woman was like Hailey's grandmother, and when old age started to slow down her hopping around the city Hailey leapt at the chance to spend time with her. It was a nice change for Hailey, not spending your time surrounded by her dad, brother, and their buddies all the time.

It was simple, pick up an order placed at a craft store on Elmknot that had arrived and deliver it to her house, that is if you're not too busy dear.

"Busy," she drawled into the receiver while looking around the empty house. Tombs make more noise and had livelier occupants.

"Ya it's busy here all right," Hailey had replied, looking around the deserted hallway. "I'm busy supervising the dust bunnies so they don't take over the house while everybody's gone."

The sympathetic voice on the other side invoked a little sigh from the girl. "Nope, they're all busy today doing something-or-other."

The voice on the other line spoke again and perked Hailey right up. "Sure!" The thought of taking her bicycle all the way to the city made Hailey wish she had her own car to get there. And then the solution rolled in on two wheels in her mind.

"You know what, I'll be there before lunch. See you soon Mrs. B."

That was the plan that left her in the wonderful state she was enjoying now: free as a bird for the rest of the day, with a shiny bike, and the whole world paved out before her in asphalt.

Life is good, she thought, as she relaxed her muscles and enjoyed the breeze coming under her raised visor.

The Old Hobby Shop was the actual name a cottage styled craft and hobby shop. It was run solely under the power of a single determined Asian woman. Using beads in the store to create bracelets and necklaces she sold at the counter for extra cash, she also ran lessons on jewellery making to make ends meet. She was doing fairly well running a shop considering the previous owner had an old-fashioned idea of what a hobby was.

Not really into the whole model building thing, the possibility of growing up to be a crazy person with whole model cities in their basement did not look to be in Hailey's future.

The idea of moving little people around was appealing however.

The little brass bells tied to the doorframe jostled each other when she nudged open the store door, Hailey held her helmet under her arm since she would just be a second.

"Helloooo?" she called coming up to the counter. It was rare that Jennifer Yong didn't pounce on a customer about their interests before they were even in the doorway.

"I see you, Haileeey," a faint voice called out.

The combinations of hearing a bodyless voice call her name and the eerie stillness of the empty store gave Hailey the willies.

Hailey froze, then on a horror movie hunch, cautiously peeked over the counter.

Delighted laughter sounded again with a voice. "No Hailey, look, up in the corner! Wave!"

What was she--oh. There up in the corner of the ceiling was the dark little beady eye of a security camera. Smiling, she gave a little wave to the camera as instructed.

The wooden door at the back of the store, one that blended so well with the wood panel walls, opened and a slim Asian woman wearing a white sweater, dark jeans and low heels walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You should have seen your face," she giggled behind a hand "when you looked over the counter you looked like you thought something was going to jump up and bite you."

"I was not," Hailey coloured in embarrassment of her horror movie-induced weak moment, "I was just-- it was kinda creepy okay. I hear a voice calling my name in an empty store and it was just weird."

"But couldn't you tell it was me? If I wasn't here, the door would be locked." Jennifer raised a very logical point.

"Not if they hid your body back there," Hailey grumbled under her breath, shooting a look at the camouflaged door.

Getting back to subject. "Do you have Ms. B's box?"

"Oh, yes yes, two boxes of create-your-own stain glass window ornaments," Jennifer nodded as she went back to her storeroom/office.

"Glass? Mrs. B's working with glass now?" Hailey gave a concerned frown; she didn't like the idea of the women working among a pile of glass shards.

Hell, she wouldn't like the thought of herself working with a pile of glass shards. It would make her twitchy to be so careful; teeny, tiny cuts were the ones that burned the most. Paper cuts, 'nuff said.

"I know, but they are so pretty don't you think? I'm going to make some to put in the store window." She placed the one big package that contained two smaller boxes into the girl's hands.

"Now just because these are glass pieces," she joked "doesn't mean you go dropping the boxes at every stop you make, okay." She was grinning, obviously still amused by Hailey on camera.

"Yes yes, haha, very funny," Hailey fidgeted, hot in her jean jacket now that she didn't have the wind to cool her and wanting to be back out there.

Jennifer noticed this. "Hailey, why do you still have your jacket on, it's summer. Why don't you tie it around your waist, hmm?"

Hailey shrugged her shoulders to lift the material away from her T-shirt. "I won't go biking in T-shirts. There's a reason bikers wear leather."

Hailey didn't want to think of how unpleasant picking gravel out of her raw skin would be if she ever fell over with bare arms. The touch of skin on ground would rip it away like a tablecloth in a magic trick. She had seen how many reports of biker and car, or biker and truck met with the biker walking away alive. She was as well prepared in her mind about the dangers of driving a motorcycle, and still went time and time again on that motorcycle, to the raving hysteria of her brother, determined not to let it hinder her actions.

It was still freedom when she sat behind those handlebars. For a while she was "_Hailey: Queen of the highway_."

Hailey thanked Jennifer and left the store. She tied the package in the area behind her seat with adjustable straps her brother had installed.

Stopping at a red light Hailey turned behind her and gave a tug at one of the straps, she was satisfied when it didn't budge.

Slowing down when she reached the quiet neighbourhood she soon pulled up a long driveway to park behind a bulky crown victoria lying long dormant.

Sneaking up to the door as quietly as she could while avoiding the big windows Hailey gave a little victory cry and raised her finger toward the doorbell.

The door opened with an air pressured '_Whoosh_'

"I'm not that slow darling," grinned Mrs. Bailey as she swung the door back, "you made a lot of noise coming up the driveway."

Pouting Hailey gave in the face of Mrs. B's '_Skills'_.

It was a game they had played for a while, the goal was for Hailey to creep up and ring the doorbell before Mrs. Bailey answered the door. It both honed the skills Hailey used to sneak the bike away and prevented Mrs. Bailey from becoming hard of hearing since she was always straining to hear the slightest sounds from outside.

Needless to say the paperboy wasn't expecting this when he came to deliver the morning paper.

She was now a standard warning to anyone new taking over the paper route.

Hailey spent at least an hour inside the familiar walls of Mrs. Bailey's home, chatting about what was happening with her classes, when was soccer starting and was she going to be part of it, Mrs. Bailey's new interest in glass ornaments.

"Oh, well, it just looked so easy and beautiful, I just had to try," Mrs. Bailey smiled over her glass of iced tea.

Hailey was swirling the ice cubes around in her empty cup to see how fast they could go before she spoke.

"_Two_ boxes is trying it Ms. B?" Hailey gave her sceptical look.

"Well yes dear, if I don't like it then I can give the second box to one of my nieces to see if they'd like to give it a try," Mrs. B gave a cheeky grin and got up to take both their glasses to the kitchen. She returned with the package and a pair of scissors.

"You're going to open them now," Said Hailey, a little slow to catch on.

"Why not? I thought it would be neat if we both saw what they looked like, maybe get you interested in one?" Mrs. B tossed her grey and blond hair back and continued snipping away at the paper and cardboard.

A dozen or so clear plastic bags and a folded instruction booklet fell out of the box with a few other odds and ends.

Mrs. Bailey picked up a bag containing green pieces. "Well that's odd, she muttered, cutting open the bag.

She spilled the contents all over the coffee table.

"Oh dear, that's a ripoff," she frowned unhappily at one of the 'glass' pieces she picked up. Hailey, who had been watching the process from her seat on the couch, slipped onto the floor and kneeled by her.

"What's the matter?" she inquired, looking at the piece in Mrs. Bailey's hand.

"It's plastic," came her crestfallen voice.

"What?" Hailey picked up one of the green pieces lying on the table in a pile. It was light, and the edges weren't even paper cutting sharp. It was indeed plastic.

"Oh nooo," Hailey crooned, but secretly happy that they didn't have a pile of green glass shards in front of them.

"I guess that makes sense though. If anyone can buy these and play with them, they can't have glass if a kid is gonna play with them."

"Oh well," sighed Mrs. Bailey, "How about we make a pattern right now, hmm?" she suggested, "Let's see what it looks like."

Cutting open the remaining bags, Mrs. Bailey spilled out and gathered into piles: dark blue, light blue, greens, scarlet, gold, clear, grey, orange, and the rest of the colours of the rainbow.

Putting together the pieces was like putting together a geometric jigsaw puzzle; all the pieces were roughly square or triangle shaped of varying sizes.

Hailey moved the box so it was off the table so they could have more room to work on the red bird pattern they were slowly creating. Moving it over her shoulder to the couch something fell out and hit her thigh before rolling away.

Not wanting to lose any pieces of the kit she bent over and felt around for it. Her hand bumped something that rolled away.

Lying her head flat on the floor Hailey searched for the little cylindrical object. She swept an arm under the couch and came up to the table with the object in her hand.

Uncurling her fingers she closely examined the odd little ball maybe two inches in diameter that fit nicely in the heart of her palm. It was pretty; clear like glass it was cerulean blue with 3D purple swirls going through it, wavy threads twisted through the glass ball and shone metallically where the light highlighted them.

"Wow. Pre-tee," said to herself, already attracted to the little glass ball. She turned it this way and that in the light from the window to make the highlights travel over the treads.

"What have you got there?" Mrs. B looked up from the wing of her bird to see her 'granddaughter' playing with something.

"It fell out of the box, I think it's a spare piece," Hailey said as she placed the ball in the women's outstretched palm.

"Could be," mused Mrs. B as she too held it up to the light, "could be a piece from another kit too. It's too heavy to be plastic like these," she gestured at the table.

She stretched out her hand and put it back in Hailey's. "I don't think we can use it. Here you go, keep it. It's a knickknack now."

"Thanks Ms. B." Hailey said cheerfully as she tucked it into the pocket she kept the bike key in.

They worked through the complicated steps involved to make a glass ornament all afternoon into the evening. The end result was a beautiful red cardinal on a light blue background with a few smudges and fingerprints of the dried solvent that held it together.

Both felt accomplished and admired their work, Mrs. B got some string and hung it in the window beside the front door where it would catch the afternoon light.

"Now Hailey, are you going home or staying for dinner?" Asked Mrs. B as they both stood in the front hall.

"No. I.. . . have to go face the music. Again," Hailey played with her bangs in guilty admittance. She had forgotten. The bike parked in the driveway and she had totally forgotten its existence.

"I'll call home and tell them you're coming them," Mrs. Bailey smiled kindly and headed for the phone.

"Oh, no, No! It's okay," Hailey waved her hands in front of her, "Josh is still probably in the garage, and dad is at the car show still. I don't think you can reach him Detroit."

"Michigan! Your father left you to go to Michigan!"

"Well if we're lucky he might come back," Hailey joked and gave her a lopsided smile.

"You're all alone!" Mrs. Bailey seemed to be appalled by this, that someone would leave their children and travel across the country. To Michigan! That was practically in Canada!

**(A/N: patriotic proud Oh Caaan-adaaaa . . . )**

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, he should be back before school is even out. Bye Ms. B," rushed Hailey as she backed herself out the door to the bike before the women could go on further.

Mrs. B was still in the hallway thinking furiously how Hailey's father was going to get an earful when he got back. She watched Hailey back out with the motorcycle and with a wave, head up the street.

I would leave it at that because I'm lazy, but I promised some people some action.

Don't think that you PERVERTS!!!!!!

"Witwicky! 'Ey Sam!" Hailey called as she came to a stop in front of a house half a block up from Mrs. B's.

She waved at a figure that was just stepping out of Bright yellow Camaro. Sam started at the sound of his name being called, but gave a nervous smile as Hailey dismounted her bike and came up to him.

Hailey whistled lowly as she trailed her hand admiringly along the side of the sporty car. She didn't notice the slight shivering over the frame, but Sam did and his eyes widened and he shuved himself against the door, making it rock again.

"So," he cut in quickly, praying she hadn't seen what he thought she saw, "Hailey, is your dad lost somewhere in Detroit too?" he chucked jokingly.

'_Please don't let her have seen, please don't let her have seen_," he intoned, swearing that if he made it he'd talk to Bee. He'd talk to Bee again.

Hailey however was completely oblivious to tension between boy and car, who was privately not happy at being shoved.

"Ya, you too huh," she shared his grin in amusement.

A feeling of companionship passed between them, two kids in the same drifting boat.

And the moment was broken as Hailey shot it to pieces.

"So where did you get this car!," Hailey exclaimed and stepped back to admire it.

"What year is it, I've never seen this one before. Did it come with stripes? Did you put them on yourself? How does it run? Smooth ride? Stick or automatic? Where did you get it?"

Sam started to answer the first time, then stood back and watched Hailey circle his car while rapid firing her questions.

It was a while before he stopped admiring the sky and turned back to Hailey, who was glaring at him as she rested her elbows on the hood.

"Uh, oh wh-what was that last one?" he blushed at being caught full on not listening.

Hailey took pity on him and ended the doll-like staring by rolling her eyes. "I wanted to know: how much it was for Bumblebee." she repeated.

Sam's world came apart.

She knew, he didn't know how, but she knew. He was in such shit. He was going to have to tell Optimus that he had just blown the biggest secret to mankind, and he didn't even know how. Then there was Hailey, what was he going to tell her. How she was going to react, was she going to go screaming down the streets or blaring to the newspapers, was she...

Hailey furrowed her brows and cocked her head at the stupefied looking boy, his mouth was hanging open a bit and was looking at her like, she could only assume he was looking at her, like she had just turned into a six inch dancing leprechaun.

"You...know," he sounded to her like he was about to be sick.

The controls in the car lit up glowing, Sam didn't move, just applied a little pressure to the car under his body and sent a silent '_nonononononono, this can't be happening. No bee. Just sit STILL_'

"Know what?" came the automatic response.

"You know about..." he stopped, unsure of her reaction, "wait, you do know right?"

Hailey was worried about Sam, what was he talking about now? "I don't think so Sam, you're not making any sense. I don't get it, know what. Should I go get your mom? You don't look so good." She was fully prepared to run right into his house to haul out his mom, post-haste.

Sam was now wavering between apprehension and doubt. Maybe she didn't know? He held out for that small hope and ventured again.

"So you don't know about, _them_," he stressed the last word; he carefully watched her face.

"You know, maybe I should go and get your mom..." Hailey's voice faded as Sam stared the words right out of her.

She started to move backwards toward the front door slowly while keeping her eyes on Sam. He started to think fast now and his mind whirled to try and find a way to stop her.

"Hailey," he called in a voice serious enough for her to stop completely.

They both stood stock still and waited.

"Gotcha."

It took a moment, but it eventually got though, and it hit her like a dead fish in the face. She just stood there a minute before disbelief, stupefied Hailey transformed into super pissed-as hell Hailey.

"WHAT," she shrilled and advanced threateningly on him.

And he was just there laughing, laughing at HER! Hailey's thoughts were murderous in the face of humiliation and she chased him around the car screaming at to "get back here!"

"Come on Hailey, can't you take a joke," He called from one side of the car as she shuffled like a basketball player on the other side. She faked left and lunged right when he bolted and gave him a solid sock on his arm that left him rubbing it in pain.

"You complete idiot, that wasn't funny. I thought...you were freaking out. Do you know about, oh my gawd." She fumed and glared holes in him.

Sam on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck: he had just thrown the 'gotcha' as the first thing outta his mouth. And felt that he was damned lucky, he hadn't been sure she would believe him.

He took a look inside his car and saw the lights had gone out; Bee had stood down as well after realizing she knew nothing. However both of them knew that Sam was the one who almost gave them away. He knew he was guilty of that, with being to jumpy at keeping such a huge secret and all.

Hailey huffed in a phantom shadow of anger and ran a hand through her hair as they both now sat on the yard in front of the house. They both sat Indian style for a few minutes both lost in their own little worlds.

"Hailey is that your bike," Sam asked after staring past it for a goodly while. It was nice looking he admitted, sports vehicle like Bee, he mused.

Hailey stared at it too, the little voices in her mind nagging about something.

"Shit!," she realized as she scrambled off the grass. Sam offered a hand, which she accepted, nearly pulling him down again.

"Gotta go Sam, see ya. It's Lucas's bike," she went through the motions of getting ready and kept her helmet visor up as she spoke to him.

"You take care of that Bee now, ok? I don't want to see it down at the garage in a wreck okay? See you," last parting she waved and flipped the visor down as she pulled out into the right lane.

Sam waved until she was out of sight, then stumbled backwards until he hit the Camaro with a bump. A backseat door popped open and Sam crawled into it and flopped down on the seats.

"_Sneaking Sally Through the Alley, _

_Tryin' to Keep Her from Sight. _

_Sneaking Sally Through the Alley, _

_My Baby Caught Me Last Night._"

"We're not caught yet Bee, not yet. Maaaan I think I nearly had a heart attack," the voice came from under the arms that were covering most of his face.

Bumblebee revved his engines a little in agreement and radio music started to play quietly from the stereo.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Optimus," called a robot as it came in search of their leader's advice.

The robot was not the kind made in Japan and soon to be hitting the store shelves, no. This was an Autonomous robotic life form, known as an Autobot to the few humans of who knew of their existence under Hoover Dam.

"What is it Sideswipe?" Asked a large Autobot with flame decals over his metal plating who was formerly resting in the recreation room.

"When I took over my shift this cycle I noticed a weird signal coming off the radar. The last person on shift was Sunstreaker and he said that it has been doing that most of the day. It just appeared for a few nanoseconds then disappeared. The energy signature wasn't any one recognized by the data banks; it can't be another Autobot but it's putting out signals that we're picking up."

"Why didn't Sunstreaker report it himself sooner," Optimus frowned, failing to notify anyone in an situation where an unknown anomaly could mean trouble was not was not what he wanted to hear.

"Op-ti-mus, it's nothing," Sunstreaker himself entered after the sliding doors opened, his hand going up to the shoulder of his mechanical twin as he stood beside him, "Little bro here is just making a fuss about one little blip. It could even be some sort of human activity that we're picking up, or a glitch in the computer."

"A little blip that our computer isn't able to identify isn't _**just**_ a little blip Sunstreaker," Optimus admonished sternly.

"Just because it's in Mission City–" Sideswipe began.

"Mission City! We have strange reading in Mission City?! Sideswipe if you would please alert Bumblebee, see if he can investigate the signal being the closest. Sunstreaker, I want you to take over monitoring the radar to see if that signal appears again. I want a pinpoint of its location that you will send to Bumblebee for him to track."

"Yes sir," both bots replied to their leader's commands and turned on their heels to go out the door.

And were blocked as Ratchet tried to come in at the same time.

The medic looked taken aback at nearly walking into a Lamborghini wall, but recovered quickly seeing just the bot he was looking for behind them.

Optimus had a strong feeling that this wasn't a social visit for his old friend.

"Optimus I was just in the monitoring room–" he rushed.

"We are aware of the signal Ratchet, Bumblebee will check it out and report back," trying to soothe his friend's unnecessary worry.

"Bumblebee's going to need some backup Optimus, I know nothing about a signal, but a deception signature in on the screens: It's Barricade, he is heading out of Mission City."

Optimus wasn't the only one speechless as fact and death reversed themselves seemingly in front of their eyes.

Barricade was dead, deactivated, offline with no chance of reboot.

"Sideswipe, alert Bumblebee–forget the signal. Sunstreaker, find Ironhide and the two of you follow me and Ratchet; we'll see if Barricade pulls any of his comrades out of his sleeves. Rollout!"

* * *

**Me: Hit it Bumblebee!  
Bumblebee: -Starts playing Madonna- _I'm sorry...  
_Me: echos_ I'm sorry...  
_Bee:_ So sorry..._  
Me:_ So sorry...  
_Bee:_ Pleeeeeease forgive me_**

**_ I'm sorry whoever I said there would be a fight scene, it just didn't work out that way. TT I am long winded and my hands hurt. I am a freak: I type with one hand. As a result, my work is slow._**

**_At least you know it can only pick up from here! This is a romance/humor, and I am warring with myself over who it should be because of my RAGING favoritism of Optimus XD. So there may be a little delay whilst I argue with myself.  
_**

**_And Always: REVIEW!_**_  
_


	3. Not All Bad Drivers Are Human

Well hello there.

I was just admiring all the lovely reviews I have for this story and decided that they put me in such a good mood I dusted off my keyboard. Review will do that to you: make you feel good . Looking back on my previous chapter: the autobot dialogue sucked. I cringed, I winced, I slapped my wrists and told myself to pick up my act. So now I will try and do better; anyone wanna beta me? Your salary will be nil, but I have bucketfuls of gratitude to give away!

Disclaimer: I own...-dramatic music-...Axel's. Ass! (Random, yes, I know)

Not. I have a longstanding obsession with Axel's...ahem...posterior. Rrrwwerr.

I LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! Especially the returning ones -hearts-

* * *

If she could bite her nails while driving, she would; the little brunette in a bike helmet was in such shit, and she knew it, not day-to-day shit, but shit made worse by foreboding paranoia. Pissing off your brother, who is related to you and may not wring your neck, was one thing, pissing off a cop was another, even if they couldn't wring either. Hailey was brimming then overflowed with paranoia as she mentally braced herself for that cop car to come and pull her over. 

Here's why. (I go from what it says in handbook)

M1 (Motorcycle- learners permit) license drivers were only allowed to ride only during daylight hours: 1/2 hour before sunrise to 1/2 hour after sunset. It had long gone past sunset, into twilight, into the full blown pitch black of night. Hailey prayed to the gods of mercy that she didn't look like a prime target to any cops lurking in speed traps. If her brother had to come all the way down to the city bail her out, then find his bike impounded with her, it might be safer for her skin to be behind bars.

Maybe he would leave her for the night, alone, in jail, to teach her a lesson. The old-fashioned kind of jail with lumpy beds and grimy walls while guards walked up and down in shifts swinging their keys. The fact that they may not actively use those places these days notwithstanding, her brother could convince them to break out those keys, for a 'special case' she was sure.

The bordering ditches and trees changed to signify she was going past the golf course outside the city; it was built by a private club. She knew it had '_No Trespassing_' signs around the gates at the front, but there back 18 was a popular place for Hailey. The rolling manicured hills were studded with fragrant pine trees like calculated chess pieces. It must be nice being rich, Hailey thought.

Hailey slowed down to see if any of the lights were on in the lodge; there was a snack bar and she wouldn't say no to a little food now that it was past dinner. It was all dark, blue-white solar lamps revealed an empty parking lot, unmanned guard post, and a chainlink gate shut. Feeling a little disappointed Hailey sped up again.

Far behind her the lights of another car appeared on the road.

It took her a little while, but she noticed the reflection of his hi-beams glaring from the rear mirror, the car covering ground much faster then it should have on country highway. Hailey questioned the heavens why she deserved this with a roll of her eyes: a lone biker on the highway with a speeding car coming behind them. Speed usually equaled drunk; for all she knew he could be drunk near blind behind the wheel, he might not even see her.

She panicked.

Hailey started to pull over to the off shoulder when he was about a football fields' length behind her; if he wanted to go tearing down the highway like a maniac, she would let him. She didn't want to drive with a guy like that behind her.

She came to a stop and watched as the car came closer.

And then the car pulled onto the shoulder, straight at her like an oncoming train.

Hailey cried out and her pupils contracted in shock under her helmet. With a shrieked she gunned the bike and hit the gas as hard as she could go.

'_Oh my god, they're trying to hit me!,_' her mind screamed as her body shivered.

She craned her head over her shoulder. She watched the car coming closer like a deer, or a moth, caught in the light. Between one breath and the next she slapped herself mentally to get a hold of herself once more.

'_What are you doing idiot!_'

Hailey looked around her for a way out, somewhere to get off the road. A bike handled sharp corners like cars couldn't; if she could turn off the road suddenly, the car might shoot past her. If they were drunk they might not notice her disappearing at all.

Unfortunately for her there were no signs for streets, and if there were any unmarked roads, Hailey couldn't see then, not now, not in the dark.

She would have to go through the ditch then, she planned, over the deep ditch to the golf course beyond. He wouldn't follow her over all those hills she severely hoped, if he couldn't even get over the ditch. When he crashed into the ditch she'd get out her cell phone and call an ambulance, the police should show up with them. If he crashed into the ditch he was going to need help, her plan could kill him.

Hailey leaned and crossed over to the lefthand lane; there was no oncoming traffic and she would need a big arc when she kicked up the speed to jump a couple of feet. The drunk driver took a few seconds to copy her. The distance between then shrunk down to fifty feet and closing.

Hailey slunk down in her seat like a horse jumper and held the handlebars for dear life and put the metal to the pedal. The revving acceleration did not get her much farther then her pursuer, but her worry about him was remote at best. Hailey violently wrenched the handlebars and broke the bike away at a dangerously wide angle. She was off the tarmac in a heartbeat and the tires bit gravel for a scant moment before she was soaring.

Now as fast as one may be able to go on a motorcycle, one mustn't forget that a bike is **Heavy**, an engine, batteries, plating and all that. So initially Hailey did fly using speed to dupe gravity, if only for a short time, but like many motorcycle daredevils, she did not follow through with her smooth landing on the opposite ramp.

The front tire bit into cool green grass on the other side and spewed dirt as it slid backwards after the heavier half of the bike. The rear tire dragged through the air like a laboring fat bird and made an early touchdown on the ground on the slope of the ditch. Coming over the ditch at an angle caused the bike to land bodily at an angle and plow helplessly down the slope.

In the air Hailey couldn't yell with her heart so lodged in her throat, but when the bike's front went horizontal to the back wheel she screamed all the way down the messy slide, expecting the car to be coming right down on top of her.

The squeal of tires made her close her eyes in fear of dying at the bottom of a ditch. Tears slid down her cheeks.

The car, however, did not come down to her like a plowing train. She picked up the sounds of what she could only later catagorize as an accident: gnashing of rubbing metal, the clanking of gears, but it was the sound, the lack of sound of glass breaking that made her furrow her brows. There was no crackling of splintering windows, no rain of splinters tinging against each other like music as they hit the ground.

Hailey lay there, panting, while her heart slowly unclenched itself and started beating again in its rhythm. A giant second crashed halted her struggle to sit up.

'_Oh my god...someone hit the other car_'

Struggling wildly under the weight that pinned one of her legs she twisted and reached in her jacket and pulled out her cell phone and pushed the button to turn it on. Punching in the buttons 9-1-1 and would have pushed the call button had there been no frustrated roar followed by a crunch of metal.

Her eyes went to the top of the ditch and the sky beyond it. She couldn't see the top where the road was from her position, but that had no impact on how she felt the ground tremble underneath back and leg.

Hailey dropped the cell phone back in her jacket pocket urgently feeling like she had to see what was happening. Using all her strength Hailey heaved at the motorcycle on top of her, making it rock painfully on her leg making her wince. Repeating this a couple more times while timing tugs of her leg she was able to pull it out and under her.

Feeling relieved and curious, the sounds of conflict constantly coming from the highway she got down on her belly and wiggled her way up to the lip. It was dark but the silhouettes made her squeak, and ducking her head down she rolled onto her back to hug herself.

'_They're so big_,' the voice in her head sounded as tiny as she felt; whatever it was, it was like a bus...

"Get out of my way Prime," a sinister voice snarled like a cat, a curious accent—like a recorded voice. It echoed like the speaker was far away.

Hailey clawed out ground as she whipped herself around and up the ditch again; she couldn't have just hear that thing speak could she? Now she saw that the large mass had split itself into two darker shapes, no, movement behind one of them suggested there were three of these things. This was getting weird–well technically it had gotten weird a long time ago but now it was enthralling weird– it was scarey but Hailey felt like she was privileged, to be front seat in a battle while the combatants fought unaware of her attendance. She looked intently at all three, trying to identify which one of them had spoken.

"I don't think so you piece of slag," came a voice full of more bass–the one behind the one on the left.

They have eyes, she realized with shock; seeing two bright glows of light on each monster–like jars of fireflies shaken till their light blurred.

Both things–they looked human like, they were standing on two legs Hailey noticed– on the left where crowned with blue eyes like some captured star in the pictures from space. The one on the right glared a warning in red; burn, it said. Burn and suffer.

"I remember you being dead Barricade. I don't think even Megatron is strong enough to revive upon pure hate, how are you here now, and why were you in Mission city." The foremost blue-eyed shadow spoke, his voice the most real sounding with a deep base only without the rumble of the one behind them.

'_They all sound like guys_,' came the random thought as she followed the conversation, already sure that these guys weren't friends.

'_Big guys,' _she made a little joke for herself.

"There is no reason I should share this little secret with you, Optimus Prime. You have become compliant, and now I am back; you may find–," it taunted smoothly, until it cut off to dodge the burning path of a bright shot that smoked past it and tore a crater in the ground behind it.

"How about we just kill you again; I'm sure Bumblebee won't mind if I do the honors this time in sending you to the Matrix," the second being kept its arm raised, smoke coming from it.

The blast cast a brief highlight on the fronts of the group to Hailey's eyes. Not only could it be confirmed that the things in front of her were built like humans: two arms, two legs, torso, head, but it gave a quick impression on shine and hints of color as well.

They were metal, thought Hailey in a numbed daze...They were...big, fighting, robots; and they have guns on their arms...

Guns! The familiar threat–much easier to accept then fighting robots–made Hailey much more aware of how much danger she was in. Guns in all shapes and shapes were bad, bad news; she should get out of here pronto.

'_But I'm still in a ditch_,' she mentally wailed, '_I can't get out of here_.'

"Unfortunately for you I have more important things to do..." Barricade trailed off, "And if I am correct, what I need to collect is right within reach..." he purred then rapidly shot three blasts, followed by leaping out of the way before returning shots could be fired.

His leapt carried him closer to Hailey's patch of grass, and sprinted on thick metal legs directly toward her. Just dawning on her that she was in serious risk of being stepped on, Hailey was only able to watch, stuck like only humans could be, as every step carried him farther.

Far enough that when one of the other robots delivered a massive body check he went sprawling, his body digging deep furrows in the road like it was playdough. Recovering with surprising speed to see one robot in the direct path back to Hailey and the other still making wild bright shots that grazed his body he hesitated. A shot launched hungrily for his chest and he flung himself sideways; sounding like the impact him tore apart on contact his body disappeared in a clamor of noise and the squeal of burning rubber followed in the dark.

"Ironhide," the command was understood, the one who nodded his head in the dark transformed smoothly and four tires touched ground.

Before transforming with his comrade, Optimus cast his optics out in the direction Barricade made a break for. Hailey watched the glow turn toward her, his body dimly silhouetted against Ironhide's headlights, making in impressive alien figure. Pressing herself as far down in the dark grass she hoped he couldn't see in the dark.

"Optimus!!!"

The tower turned to watch a speeding ambulance approach; Hailey patted down her pockets and wondered if she really _had _called the ambulance, not realizing it at the time. Panic was surely going to ensue when the driver caught sight of a 30-foot robot in his headlights. She found herself wishing that he would just get off the road, biting her lip and silently urging him to not just stand there. The headlights came close enough that Hailey could get a real good look at her monstrosity and whimpered at the fortified tank of a creature.

"Bumblebee is right behind me; Sam couldn't make it, it's too late. Where is Barricade, are either of you injured?," the ambulance stopped a few feet away and started to talk like they all knew how to do that.

'The world must be ending,' Hailey thought amused, 'cars have started talking...'

Barricade has retreated, Ironhide is in pursuit. We still don't know why he's alive; before he left he said he was going to collect something, something over there," he gestured with an arm, "and close."

The ambulance was still for a moment, then with a subdued voice, he spoke.

"Optimus," a considering pause, "I am picking up a human life form not 50 feet from our location."

* * *

Okay, I'm lazy. I know it's very slow and boring for most of the beginning, but it picked up right? Give me a shout out here about what you like/don't like; I've been having trouble getting inspiration writing. I need a laptop so I can go write in my room or outside somewhere nice. 

Am I doing the transformers in character? Anybody no like? I am going to watch the movie over and over when it comes out in DVD. :) Look forward to another chapter relatively soon -


	4. Hello Goodbye and a Spy

_**Aww come on now, you know I don't own anything now don't you ; )**_

_**I send big hugs and kisses out to all my loyal reviewers. To my new reviewers I give cookies. **_

* * *

_**Last time**_

_The ambulance was still for a moment, then with a subdued voice, he spoke._

"_Optimus," it paused, "I am picking up a human life form not 50 feet from our location."_

XxXxXxXxXx

Hailey cringed at the deceptively mild tone of the ambulance.

The three robots turned around, guess they _could_ see in the dark, until Optimus noted that there was a faint glow against the grass.

Moving cautiously, he walked until he could see the little human figure pressed like a fingerprint to the ground, barely illuminated from behind by the tilted headlight of an upturned vehicle.

"We won't hurt you," he said the first thing that came to mind. When dealing with humans it was important to cut off the hysterics before they started. Bumblebee had already told him the details of his introduction to Sam Witwicky.

Humans always seemed afraid of his comrades, usually because they were so much bigger then they were, so different. He hated to see people live in fear, Autobot or otherwise, so over the years, he was quite good at putting people at ease. Humans on the other hand, with their paranoid natures and unpredictability, when encountering something alone made them hard to predict. Yelling was usually involved.

"Are you injured?" he asked, sounding concerned to even Hailey's ears. What he was wondering though, was what this human doing in a ditch?

It didn't make a sound, save a few hurried breaths.

"No, .I'm...uninjured"

The voice was faint but was obviously on the high scale.

'A girl' Optimus concluded.

"Would you mind coming up here, I'd like for our medic to take a look at you, just to be sure," It was a gambling move— to ask her to come out from the 'safety' of the ditch. But he didn't want her to stay down there. Ratchet was the only one with altered scanners configured to read humans.

He watched her as she slowly got to her knees and her feet. She took a few steps forward, then a couple sideways, always keeping her eyes on Optimus. He obligingly backed up a few steps, which she matched with her smaller steps, and motioned to Ratchet to step up to the bat. Ironhide stood still in the background, frowning absently.

Perhaps sensing like Optimus that this human was considering a dash, when Ratchet got withing range, about ten feet, he knelt down on one knee to appear smaller before preforming his scan.

She didn't move a muscle during the process, a blue light traced down Hailey's body from her crown to her shoes.

"You are correct. There is not so much as a contusion of the soft tissue, no internal damage whatsoever. How is it that you ended up in a ditch?" Ratchet asked her after concluding the scan and reading the results.

"I...I was run off the road by the car behind me. I tried to jump over the ditch to get away from him," she added as an afterthought, a little more at ease while none of the robots made any attempt to approach her closer.

"That was no car behind you. I assumed you witnessed our fight with Barricade, the Decepticon," Optimus spoke again; Hailey nodded as she absorbed the new vocabulary.

"We are known as Autobots, the Decepticons are our enemies and have been for a long time. We have no intention of harming humans. We landed on your planet not long ago. You are now one of the few humans who know of our existence."

"So we'd appreciate if you don't go yelling about us," Ironhide butted in. Hailey looked at him when he spoke, she had almost forgotten him he was so quiet, then turned her head back curiously at Optimus, who suppressed a sigh.

"Ironhide is correct..." he trailed off, about to address her when he did not even know her name.

She picked up on his pause, "Hailey, my name's Hailey Faulkner."

"Hailey," he finished, "We ask to keep what you saw here tonight a secret; we do not want the whole world knowing that we have landed on their planet. One day, but not now."

"Alright...S'okay...I won't tell," she told him, growing less nervous with the simple connection between Autobot and human: speech.

"Thank you," he said kindly, "Now," he began as he stepped closer and Ratchet stood up and went to stand more in Ironhide's direction, "is there a way for you to get home, I think you've had enough after a night like this."

He was not expecting her reaction...not at all.

It was to dark to tell if her skin went pale, but she clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened to show whites all around.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she squeaked, alarming all the Autobots. What now?!

"Ohmygod what time is it?! Lucas!" She ran and slid down back into the ditch.

"He's"

"Going"

"To"

"Kill-me," she grunted with every tug, trying to pull the bike up by the handlebars, then squeaked as a large hand came down over her head to rest on the bike.

Optimus, being the closest, had been the first one to kneel down and help lift the bike out of the ditch. Instead of setting the bike on the ground by her on the road he held it up to inspect it, turning it this way and that.

"I do not think you are going anywhere on this bike Hailey" he spoke down to her.

"What! What's wrong with it," she asked forcefully.

"This," he gestures to the bars that led down to the wheel from the handlebars, "has been damaged," he lowered the bike down to her.

She quickly ran her hands down the bike part of mention as soon as he held it low enough; her hands encountered a large twist in the long pole of metal. Her fingers gently traced the wounded bike part absently as her thoughts went on about how bad this day was.

"Optimus," Ratchet called, "if Hailey is unable to ride the motorcycle, it might be best if we help her; one of us will drive her home and Ironhide can carry her bike."

"It seems that may be what we have to do. Hailey, will you ride with one of us? There is no way that you will be able to drive home; I won't mind 'giving you a lift'. Optimus offered, after all, it wasn't her fault that a Decepticon chased her; he couldn't just leave her out here, miles away from wherever she came from.

Hailey was still sulking and depressed that her brother's motorcycle damage was now on her head, she barely heard their offer, just nodded her head. She watched as Ironhide became a metal mobile before settling comfortably in the form of a dark pickup truck. Her hands fell back to her sides as Optimus picked up the CBR and placed it as securely as he could in the truck bed. While he had been doing this, Ratchet had transformed in the background, turning once more into the Yellow Hummer.

"Optimus. If you will be escorting Hailey home, I will report back to base and see you back there," he said in farewell, and drove off without another word.

"Well Hailey..." Optimus began, then interrupted himself to transform, "Which way do we go?" he asked calmly as he opened the drivers' side door.

Hailed climbed up and awkwardly slid onto the high seat in the cabin; she didn't like that she was sitting inside a PERSON, even if it was a robot shaped like a car. She sat stalk still and gave him the general directions to where her neighbourhood was, then folded her hands in her lap as the truck rumbled up down the highway, Ironhide in tow.

"I don't like that another human knows we're here Optimus," Ironhide spoke in Cybertronian over the radio to Optimus.

"So far humans have been able to keep our secret Ironhide; if necessary, I will ask Sam to speak with her. Maybe if we're lucky she'll wake up and think it's and think it was all a dream," he joked.

Ironhide wasn't amused.

"This is kinda cool"

Preoccupied with speaking to Ironhide, Optimus almost didn't hear Hailey as she spoke to his steering wheel. She was looking down at the little insignia on the horn button with a little quirky smile. He had nothing to reply to this so he just stayed quiet.

"It's kinda cool to be driving a truck that can drive itself," she said again, this time to the cab in general it seemed, as she tilted her head around. Nothing to do, she tapped her feet together nervously. "I was freaking out. I'm going to be in trouble with my brother; that's why I was yelling back there," she offered.

"Is there some reason you're going to be in trouble?" Optimus asked, hoping that they weren't to blame.

"Ya...you know my bike?" As if he could forget with Ironhide's grumbling over the airwaves.

"It's not mine," she mumbled miserably, nearly making Optimus pull the brakes in surprise, "it's my brother's. I borrowed it this afternoon, kinda...without his permission. He's taken the habit of locking it up and hiding the keys so I don't get on, but I take it anyway. I should have been home hours ago; he was going to give me a lecture, but now he's just going to freak. He's going to go absolutely nuts. He's going to have kittens, he's–"

"Ironhide, this may be more of a problem then I thought, getting her home; apparently her brother will be awake and watching for her to arrive. The bike is not hers, it belongs to him." He spoke in Cybertronian again while Hailey listed physically impossible things her brother was going to do.

"He's gonna go through the roof. He's–"

"Hailey."

"Ya?" she spoke down to the steering wheel again; the familiar lull of the engine almost making her forget this was not a normal ride down the highway.

"If your brother will be up waiting for you, we will have trouble getting you home."

"Why?" She questioned for a few seconds in the silent cab, "Oh! Oh, you guys can't be seen. Right!"

She was nodding her head, which gave Optimus worry that she was taking their secrecy as a minor thing.

"Sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture, "I'm tired here. Can't you guys just drop me off at the end of my street? I can walk up the rest of the way you know. I'll be okay."

Optimus saw no argument with this idea, it was simple, and would fit both of the Autobots nicely.

"Alright Hailey, when we get to your street, tell us and you can go the rest of the way on your own. Remember–" he warned.

"I know. I'm not supposed to tell anybody about you guys. I can't tell anyone," she smiled innocently at the cab, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Optimus was placated by both the words and the smile; her smile reminded him of Mikaela's, her being the only human he could use as reference. She looked like to be around Mikaela and Sam's age anyway, as far as what he could tell about human age.

"How old are you Hailey?" He questioned out loud, instantly wishing to take it back; she wasn't supposed to become more involved with this. He started thinking of excuses of why he said this; he couldn't introduce her to Sam and Mikaela, he was supposed to drive her home and she could forget about the while thing.

But then again, what were the odds of her forgetting being run off the road by a machine that then fighting against others right in front of her?

The question took Hailey by surprise to say the least.

"Umm...there's my street!" she pointed at the windshield to the curve of a suburban street.

The vehicles rolled to a stop, Hailey jumping out so Optimus could transform again to have arms to lift Hailey's bike off Ironhide. The pickup made noises deep in his engine in relief at having that awkward thing off his bed. Hailey stood next to her bike and waited for Optimus to transform again.

"Well," she began awkwardly, not used to saying goodbye like this, "I guess this is goodbye then, bye guys. I guess I won't be seeing you later; try not to get shot by the bad guys, 'Kay?" she joked at the two stoic trucks.

Not really knowing how to say goodbye to a stranger like this Optimus did not respond; though he did smile, even if she couldn't see it. Ironhide was just impatient to get rolling again, and he basically ignored the small human girl; Bumblebee was better in human interaction situations.

So, deciding to be the first one to move Hailey wobbly turned the bike around and began walking it up the street like it was an ordinary bicycle. She didn't look back until she was halfway up the street; she sneaked a glance using her hair as a curtain to peek through. They were gone.

Using her keys she unlocked the garage and shoved up the car door up. It made the usual racket that probably alerted Lucas she was home while she rolled the cranky steering bike to its spot next to the wall.

Walking on autopilot, Hailey zombie-walked up the path to the front door and unlocked it with her keys; she could hear the TV through the door.

She wasn't really surprised to see Lucas, dressed in old jeans and socks, an oversized T-shirt over a wife beater, leaning against the back of the couch, so pent up with suppressed energy that he was jittering both hands and feet.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea what time it is," he bit out of his clenched jaw.

"I have been waiting for _HOURS_ for you to get home," his voiced was stressed and high like he was an insane man, "where have you _BEEN_? You aren't going on that bike again _EVER_ Hailey._UNDERSTAND_?! Give me the keys."

Hailey carefully uncurled her palm and stretched it out to him. He swiped them away; in one hand he held the key ring, the other fished down into his pocket. He drew out a slinky, grey chain triumphantly. Carefully he threaded the key ring with the chain then clipped it around his neck.

"There," he dropped his hands down again, apparently calmer now that he had blocked his sister from his bike. He smiled condescendingly and looked down his nose at her; she started to fidget under his gaze.

"This probably isn't the best time to mention this..." she mumbled, hating that she had to say this but knowing that she had to.

"What," he glared down at her. She couldn't possibly have anything to say to him that wasn't going to just piss him off more.

"I was...kinda had an accident," she edged toward the door to go to the bike.

It was silent.

Hailey was shouldered out of the way when her brother exploded in motion out the door without saying a word.

She followed him slowly with her hands in her pockets as he first whipped his head up and down the garage, expecting to see a twisted wreak that he was going to kill her for.

"Where is it????!" he shouted at her.

A little pissed off thought entered Hailey's brain that if it _was_ a smoking heap of scrap, he would have heard the truck dump it here.

"I put it in the garage. It's not that bad..." she mumbled too low for him to care.

He ran through the still open garage door, and Hailey saw him physically deflate with the sigh of relief at seeing the still shiny crimson bodywork in one lovely piece. He jogged over at a slower pace to better inspect the bike; Hailey knew she wasn't going to get away with such a close inspection.

"What the F!"

Yup, he found it.

She came up behind him.

"What the hell did you do? _HOW _did you do this? What did you do, hit it with a rock?! I don't even..." Lucas finished, anger cowed by confusion and befuddlement. He leaned back to give her a look.

"How," his eyes were wide in martyred suffering, shaking his head at her, "I don't even know how to fix this. It looks like I need to hammer it straight. It's solid steel. What did you do?"

"I was in an accident. There was a car," she lied, well, sort of.

"I'm not going to have somebody calling us up to sue am I?" he seemed really disaffected by the fact that she was in an accident.

She just shook her head a bit.

"Where's my helmet?" he asked suddenly.

Where's?...

Hailey looked down at her hands, then back to the handlebars of the car. Oh.

_OH..._

The helmet. The bike. The ditch.

He picked up her bike, nobody picked up her helmet...

Oops...

Hailey felt dumb and stupid, and...well...stupid.

"I think I left it back there. It was by the Greyside place, by the golf club," she amended.

"All the way out there? You okay? You walked it back," he finally showed some concern over her health, casting a quick glance over her again.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Lucky."

"I'll go get it later, I'm going to bed," Hailey was tired, so tried to just wave herself out of the garage.

"Hey-lee," Lucas said in a warning tone, "you _will_ be paying for what you did to my bike. Just wait, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

It wasn't worth responding, so Hailey just went back inside and straight to her room. She left the TV playing in the living room for him when he came in. He wouldn't be out there long probably.

She crashed on her bed without turning on the lights, laying belly down on the sheets. Her bed was in the corner of the room, the headboard against the wall with the window; the walls were beige with posters of tropical places and celebrities. The comforter trying to swallow her was purple; she had done a dark blue stencil of an Asian-style phoenix on the back of her door last summer.

Something dug itself a nice hollow under her rib cage, Hailey rolled onto her side and unbuttoned the flap on the jacket pocket. It was the pretty glass thing; Hailey played with it in her hands, it was warm from her body heat and smooth. Very pleasant to handle overall. She rolled herself around and under her covers, still in her clothes; she had taken her shoes off before coming to her room.

Nestling herself snugly like a little bug she put the ball on her night table before wrapping her hand up in the comforter and bringing it up to her nose to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Optimus, a word."

"What is it Ironhide?"

"That girl, I'd like some kind of monitor on her."

"You don't trust her Ironhide? I know that it's not best that another human has learnt about us, but we have never set any kind on watch on any of the humans we know."

"That's it Optimus: she's not like any of the others. When you think of it, she is the first really total uninvolved citizen we have made contact with. Sam and Mikaela: they were with Bumblebee constantly in the beginning, then with us in the battle. Captain Lennox was involved due to his position in the military, and is already trained in government secrecy, same goes for Simmons. The largest number of humans who know about us are government and wish for us to remain secret for their own sakes, and we have tabs on their activity anyway. There was no need for surveillance of any of them: they are right in sight of us. This girl, she is not. We have no assurance of what she will do, and no way to see and stop if she does."

"I do not like this line of thought my friend, but I am afraid that you are right. I would like to trust this human, but for the meantime, what kinds of surveillance do you have in mind?"

"Like Sam, I think Hailey should have one of us in disguise with her. Sideswipe or Sunstreaker in particular. One of them would keep them both from being underfoot. I recommend Sunstreaker," he added maliciously.

"I agree with your idea that we should send one of the twins. However, I think Sideswipe should be sent instead. Sunstreaker is too impetuous to sit around and pretend to be a car for long, while in the base at least we can keep an eye on him to keep him from misbehaving."

Ironhide didn't put up any more argument, no matter how much he wanted the more helpful, in his eyes, to stay.

"Sunny! Sunny, you're not going to believe it hahaaa! I'm going out into the human world! Sunny," Sideswipe burst into Sunstreaker's personal quarters.

"What!" Sunstreaker sat up from his recharge bed.

Recharge beds were one of the many adaptations the Autobots had made to the base, it was hooked up to a human made electrical power grid, syphoning off electricity that they converted into a weak form of energy that they could recharge on. It was no Energon, it didn't even come close, but without recharging occasionally somehow, they became very sluggish; they needed some form of energy fairly often on this planet, but it was very watery energy. Perhaps when they had more Autobots they could hook up an Energon collector. Wheeljack could do that, easy.

"What do you mean you get to see the human world?! No way!"

"That's what Optimus just told me. I have a mission to watch over a human girl; she knows about us but apparently we don't trust her enough, so I'm going to pretend to be her car and watch to make sure that she doesn't go blabbing off about us."

"No no noooo bro. I need to get out of here, I'm gonna go cracked if I stay in here; I haven't seen the sun since we landed in that first place. I wanna see some sky!" he gestured helplessly to his brother leaning against the opposite wall.

"You_ can_ ask Optimus you know,"

"?"

"If you want to get out of here, ask Optimus. I'm sure it doesn't matter which one of us goes, ability-wise; it's just watching one human, and it's not even for that long–just a few weeks, maybe some months."

"Really?"

Ya, I don't mind."

"Thanks swipe, you're the best bro," he held up his palm, Sideswipe lightly slapping it with his own; a gesture one of them had picked up scanning the Internet and shared with the other. None of the other Autobots did high-fives except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

XxXxXxXxXx

"No Sunstreaker"

"Come on Optimus," Sunny pleaded once he had cornered boss bot exiting the medical bay after having a talk with Ratchet.

"Please."

"Sunstreaker, the whole problem is your attitude toward work. You are a warrior like Ironhide," Sunny cringed inside at this, "with even more energy, an assignment that is little more then listening and monitoring is not what I think you are suitable for."

"But that's what I've been doing here, just sitting around and looking at screens!"

"Exactly, if you cannot do the job here, how do you expect me to let you go out where you could blow our cover simply because you got bored or reckless."

"Optimus," he tried not to whine.

"I'll give you this: if your brother does not mind passing this assignment to you–"

"He doesn't," then silenced as Optimus just _looked_ at him.

"If he does not mind, and you can successfully do your duties for one week without slacking, 176 megacycles cycles or so, I will consider you for the job."

A week later, Lucas had a fit that somebody abandoned their car on the big driveways in front of work.

FIN

* * *

_**Austin Powers: Twins, Basil! TWINS!**_

_**Lol. REVIEW BAY-BEE!!!!!!!**_

_**I challenge you to guess who I'm going to set Hailey up with. **_


	5. For Your Safety?

I have a stalker...YAY!  
I feel all fuzzy and warm.

-Hugs Xobit, my stalker- I dedicate this to Xobit ;p

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Ta-da

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx 

"I don't know how it showed up there, it was just there in the morning when I showed up. No driver, no note, nothing. The keys are in the ignition for crissake," Lucas exclaimed loudly.

Hailey cradled her bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Come on, there's got to be SOME reason they put it there. Is it broken?" she joked at him.

Lucas shook his head over the phone; he had called the police earlier. "It looks brand new, no licence either; I called and asked if any cars have been stolen," he paused to turn onto the receiver, "hello, this is Lucas Faulkner..."

Hailey ignored the TV to watch her brother over the back of the couch, steadily eating popcorn.

"Well?" she asked after he put the phone down.

"Nothing. The guy said hold onto it till somebody files a report for it," he ran his fingers through his brown hair, making it look shaggy and mussed, "I don't care. I have a feeling that car isn't going anywhere soon."

A goofy grin stretched across her face. "Then can I have it?"

"Get real."

"Come on Lu-kass, I want a car. Give the car to your sister, Lucas. Give car to sister," she used bugging techniques known by all younger siblings, "I need a car. I need a car. I neeeed a carrrrrr..." she finished, whining like a little kid.

"You do not _need_a car."

"I want a carrrrr..."

"No. If anybody should get a car," he continued, "it should be me. I mean look at it."

Hailey jumped all over him before he even knew what happened, "WHAT! What do you mean you should have the car? You have a BIKE! I can't keep taking bus to get anywhere! Walking takes forever! You can not have the car, _**I will die without a car**_," she clung to him melodramatically.

"You look pretty lively to me."

He shrugged underneath her fists and ignored Hailey as she stormed out of the livingroom up to her room, where she slammed the door loudly.

Halle Barry had just dived backwards in a bikini into the ocean hundreds of feet below to avoid capture when the phone rang. He paused the movie to answer it, thinking it may be the police.

"Hello?"

Hailey listened intently with a potable phone hugged to her chest to the short but heated argument taking place in the living room.

She waited and wiggled her feet in a happy little rhythm. '_Thank you Daddy_' she thought as she scrunched her face up till her eyes were just little happy cat slits. It was a low blow, but without the bike to get around in, she wasn't going to let that car slip through her fingers.

Lucas popped his head into her room after a while, looking harried. "That...was cheating," he announced, looked balefully down at his little sister. It did not escape his notice that she had the portable phone on her still, he had expected it.

"Ahhh Lucas," she sighed in a mournful tone of pity, "all is fair in love and war...Dad loves me, and I love that car," she sat up to be able to look him in the eyes. "Feels so good to be the favorite. He didn't like you hogging the bike to yourself You know. Daddy wanted to ride it too," she grinned in amusement at inner imaginings. It would have been fun to see, their grey-flecked father decked out all in biker gear pulling wheelies up and down the street. He would do it too, just to prove that he could.

Lucas looked away and mumbled the details of who had payed for most of the bike.

"And now...karma has come to bite you in the ass," she struck with final insult, "And now, if you'll excuse me," she waved him away, "I have homework to do, away with you."

Hailey fell back on her bed once more after he closed the door, regardless of homework. She played with the phone over and over in her hands while staring at the ceiling, thinking about cars that dropped from the sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lucas came out of the garage at work to find his sister crouched beside his CBR cooing to it.

"I'm going to miss you. Lucas says I can't ride you anymore and I have my own car now," she apologized and stroked the handlebars in goodbye.

The theatrics did nothing for Lucas; the sooner she stopped obsessing about his bike, the better. He was tired of forgetting where he put his keys and finishing the day's work to find a bare spot where his bike was supposed to be.

Yes, having his _own_ bike again would definitely be nice, he fantasied.

Strengthening his voice to reach her he called for her to get off, "Do you want this thing or not?" he demanded, while dangling the key they had found in the ignition. They had found the red Toyota Camry with included key parked in the driveway of the garage, it was now parked on the opposite side of the garage outer wall as the CBR. The guy who moved it commented on the smooth ride it had and made an offer for it.

Hailey held out her hand expectantly, but he didn't toss the key through the air. Too late, she realized he wanted to talk to her, while he still _held_ her attention. Damn him.

Lucas stopped a foot away from her so that he could look _down_ into her face. "I don't want this thing mucked up," he started slowly, "crashed, scratched, lost, stolen, driven into a ditch, used as a getaway car, or used as a weapon of mass destruction in the city," he read her the riot act in total seriousness. His eyes were keen as they looked into hers, looking for signs of wandering attention, "you will not use this to burn up all dad's money on gas by driving across the country, you are not allowed to stay out past ten o'clock. If you do, I am calling dad. If you crash it...god save you."

The staring match went on until Hailey realized he had finished. "Oooo-kay. Can I have it now?" Not that it wasn't a nice deed to let Lucas exercise his imaginary power over her, but there were better things to do with her time, like driving a smoking hot car for instance.

He tossed her the keys and headed back inside, trying to ignore the creepers snaking up his back, the unsettling cold feeling that something bad was behind him, Hailey in a four-wheel vehicle. He pointedly ignored the smirks and grins the guys turned to hide as they watched their boss's little sister completely own him. Again.

Hailey moon bounced her way across the suspiciously quiet garage testing. "Mine, my car, my own car, my–" she tested out the concept out loud.

Rounding the corner of the garage she peeked over the side of the building, pinched herself, then peeked again. It was so beautifully shiny (oh the shiny-ness), Lucas did not joke when he said it looked brand new. It was red, her favorite colour since Lucas brought the CBR home '_All the best things in life come in red_' she trilled. '_I'm in luv, and it's all, all, mine_'

"Breathe girl, breathe" she scolded herself, it wouldn't do to waste away the day like this stealing glances at her car.

But it was so hard. She had a car, her very own car and it made her heart beat against the top of her ribs. For ever and ever and ever; it even had licence plates on already; Lucas kept a couple spares locked away and screwed on a pair.

He really was a nice brother, she must remember to be nicer to him someday.

She knew the first place she would go, she thought as she went around the corner and confronted the car; giving him his first real look at her as she took a good look at him. Hailey wasn't the only one with elevated heart functions, Sunstreaker felt like his spark casing was about to pop from the pressure as it surged with excitement.

This was going to be an awesome mission!

XxXxXxXxXx

This was not what he had expected.

This wasn't what she had been expecting either.

Hailey currently reclined on Sunstreaker's hood staring up at the blue sky... in the middle, of a park. Hailey sat sullenly while Sunstraker went quietly bored out of his processors.

Where was all the excitement he wondered, where was all the culture, where was all the fun?! He had expected fun!

At camp.

At school.

On vacation.

Hailey lay on top of Sunstreaker and inside raged about the unfairness of the world, she had a brand new car to show off to all her friends and nobody had any spare time to burn with her. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the temperature in the high nineties with stray puffy little clouds blowing across the sky.

Maybe she could take it to the mall, the more she thought about it, the less boring the idea sounded. Maybe catch a movie? It had been a while since she had gone shopping; shopping wasn't really her thing to do when all by herself, it was nicer to hang out with friends in a mall. Hitting the food court, looking at clothes they wish they could afford, try on every hat in sight and laugh at each other.

* * *

'_What now_?' thought Sunstreaker as Hailey bonelessly rolled off his hood and got in the driver's seat again. He passively let her drive him down yet more asphalt until they joined mainstream traffic, perking up his hopes. The least he could get was to see more humans, get a chance to observe the local wildlife. 

Maybe these people would be a little more active then those humans working repairing vehicles like his alt mode or sitting around in an empty area surrounded by vegetation. He wished he could talk to her, but a mission was a mission and his was spying.

He had heard after arriving that the deceased lieutenant Jazz had apparently gotten hooked on human culture, and Sunstreaker had always had a high opinion of him. If he had thought this place had lots to offer, then he would try looking for it too.

He didn't notice when Hailey reached down to turn on the stereo.

There was a split second between music blasting a hole through his audio receptors, Sunstreaker's handicapped leap out of his skin, and the radio dying. If he was lucky the music drowned out his cry of confused surprise.

He laughed nervously while the noise resounded through his head and watched as Hailey frowned at the shut down radio.

He should have been paying more attention, he criticized himself, she wasn't supposed to catch him off guard like that; he turned the radio back on. '_You've got to watch these humans all the time_'

'_What the hell?_' thought Hailey, turning the radio off and then on again. Nothing odd happened this time. Wondering if anyone had checked the radio Hailey experimentally changed the stations around until she found one she liked.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so.. _

Her face lighted up at the sound of Rihanna. Hailey started bobbing her head appreciatively with the music and sang along with the chorus.

Sunstreaker wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but it was definitely interesting to watch to this cat-curious bot. He changed the radio, seeing if she would do the same thing to a different song. She made a loud noise of protest and whipped out her hand to change it back

"Oi!"

Instantly pissed at being interrupted singing she scolded at the car, "do that again and I'll have Lucas rewire you!". If worst came to worst she was going to have to buy a new radio it seemed.

'_Owch_' he thought about that for a while.

Not that 'Lucas' could do any real damage to him really, but the threat still stood.

In conclusion: don't mess with the girl's tunes.

He watched as they both pulled into the indoor parking complex of Yorkwood Mall.

He was perfectly fine as she closed and locked the door.

He was fine as she crossed the parking lot, watching for cars.

He freaked out as she entered the mall and disappeared out of sight.

"Oh slag! What do I do now, I can't see her! Ack!-no–nonononono, I can't tell them I've lost her already; I'll never get another mission again. I should put a signal on her to trace, by the matrix Sunstreaker what kind of a spy are you," he yelled at himself in the empty parking lot and turned his engine back on. Intending on circling the perimeter until he could read her again, he drove straight out of the parking lot.

Blissfully aware of the cardiac arrest her vehicle was going through, Hailey bought a ticket for "_The Da Vinci Code_" and enjoyed herself for the rest of the afternoon in the dark air-conditioned room.

Having spent over an hour memorizing parking spots, Sunny parked himself dejectedly on the upper floor parking lots in the sunshine. At _**this very moment **_she was probably endangering his entire race. And it was all his fault.

"I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. She tricked me, going someplace easy to lose then disappearing into the crowd; Optimus is going to shoot me. There's no point in going back but to tell them I failed. Swipe would never have screwed this up," he sorrowed.

(A/N: I want to hug him!!! . he's just so darn cute when he's sad! Sry sry–won't do that again)

Reluctantly he backed up and glided smoothly down the parking ramp, absentminded of any parking lot cameras viewing a driver-less red car. He slid into the parking spot Hailey had left him in with a sigh.

* * *

Hailey looked up from dialing her cellphone for a cab to see her sleek new baby drive back where it was supposed to be before her eyes. She got ready to stomp out and yell at whoever just took her car for a little joyride, except, 

There was no driver.

With a sense of dreaded surety she walked up to the closest side, the passenger's side by chance. "You're one of them aren't you," she addressed it. Silence passed between them as Sunstreaker waged with himself whether to just give up entirely and tell her. They stood at stalemate.

"Or not?" Hailey started to doubt herself, regardless of what she just saw. There wasn't really any reason to believe that every car she saw now was really a robot in disguise. That may spark a paranoia.

"No, you got me," the car conceded to her.

"Why were you at the garage?" she asked it with suspicious eyes.

"I'm Sunstreaker, I've been sent here to...protect you," he quickly covered his motive. Judging by her tone, she wasn't mad. She wasn't trying to run away either. If she didn't act guilty, dare he hope...

Hailey blinked, not expecting this. "Oh...what are you protecting me from?"

Sunstreaker thought of the only threat he had ever known. "Decepticons," he told her, not expecting her to know who they were.

Instead Hailey gasped and took a step closer. "Do you mean Barricade?"

That threw a wrench in his rapid planning. Barricade? What did she know about Barricade?! How did she know about Barricade? In giving Sunstreaker the details of the mission, Optimus had simply told him that she had discovered their secret by witnessing them transform. He told him that she at least knew what they were; he hadn't said_** anything**_ about Barricade.

He decided to cover his disadvantage with more lies.

"I'm your guardian, that means I'm supposed to protect you from any Decepticons," he told her in a serious tone. Well, sorta. If Barricade did show up knocking on the door Sunstreaker wouldn't hesitate blasting him out of the planet's gravitational pull.

Hailey meanwhile had just dawned on the realization that she had a alien robot now hanging around her to protect her, masquerading as her new car. There was so much science-fiction appeal in the whole situation, it drove a smile to her features, danger forgotten. This wore off a few seconds; this was an alien, an alien robot that she knew nothing about. She was at a loss now at what to do; where everything stood now that she knew what was going on.

Could she still drive her car now–err, car/robot?

Deciding to be blunt, she asked what was on her mind. "So...what now?"

Almost laughing out loud in relief that she bought it, Sunny relaxed and though about how to make this all work out somehow.

"I dunno, where do you want to go?"

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**I'm looking for five reviews per chapter before posting again---Don't make me open up a can of pout!!! ; ) ****I love you all; I FINALLY WATCHED THE MOVIE, I can watch it again and again ****and again**** and again**** and again**** and again**** and again---**

**WHAM! **

**Sunstreaker: What have you done! -cradles authoress's body-  
Barricade: She's just gone night night for now Sunny.  
Sunstreaker: Just wait till I kick your ass!!!!! -to the audience- you too, watch and see :)  
**


	6. Who Doesn't Love Doughnuts?

Disclaimer: I LOVE YOU ALL--EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!! All my readers I am sorry for the long wait; I have explanations at the end and another chapter on it's heels.

* * *

Hailey screamed as the adrenaline rushed through her heart to her feet as Sunstreaker pulled another doughnut. Her seatbelt was tight against her midriff and she was still pulled astronaut style against the door.

Sunny let the turns spin him across the pavement instead of trying to control it with the brakes like the first time. Hailey definitely hadn't liked it when he suddenly pulled on the brakes that time.

In her opinion she had nearly speared herself on the stick-shift, Sunstreaker wailed she had nearly taken off a piece of HIM!

"Now THAT," she held her finger drunkenly, "was a doughnut," and giggled.

Sunny would have agreed, as soon as the world stopped spinning. Hailey made a small 'woo' noise as she sat up inside; if he had been on his legs at that moment, he might trip and fall on his face.

"So that was a good one?" he waited for her approval. He wouldn't know any better.

All he got was another "Wooooo"

"I think it's time to go home now," she watched the interior of the car spin around her.

"Aww! Can't we do that again?"

"Okayyy, but if I barf it's your faaaaault," she said in a sing-song voice.

The quiet of the car she though was her answer and she crossed her arms comfortably over the edge of the steering wheel.

At the disadvantage of human knowledge he cheated again with another quick search of the internet.

He nearly choked seeing the pictures posted all over the internet of people catching their friends barfing at parties and stuff. It looked painful and just plain wrong! Human insides coming outside was enough to give him a shudder at the alieness of it all. Autobots had exteriors and interior systems, but there was no way one of them could turn themselves inside out like this!

"Do you die when you do this?" With their insides turning themselves out like this Sunstreaker really did doubt any of them living through it. He quickly disconnected himself.

"What, throwing up? No you only wish you did. It usually only happens when we get sick...or eat something really bad. It doesn't reeeeally hurt it's just, very unpleasant. But we don't die from it; well, not from normal barfing."

He asked her what she meant by normal barfing but she declined from answering since it was really too gross to think about when your own stomach was doing its own little flutters.

"Home Jeeves," Hailey proclaimed and pointed imperiously at the world outside the windshield.

"I'm not even going to pretend to get what you just said, but I'm going to take it as to take you home."

"You got that buddy,"she straightened her clothes and hair as he started to take them towards home.

XxXxXxXxXx –Zoom Zoom!-

"So," Hailey changed the subject as they parked themselves in the garage. She shut Sunstreaker's door and looked for a place to sit, "What about your friends? There are more of you and I didn't really get a chance to talk to them; what are they like."

"Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet," he supplied.

"Ya them," she confirmed, dusting off the surface of a wooden work table that looked like the generic ones at the garage and sat down on it. She lifted her feet up and crossed then Indian style casually under her as she continued to look over the shiny body of the car.

"I don't know anything about you guys. You look like cars, are really robots, are hiding here for some reason and I'm not allowed to tell anybody about you……and all seem to have blue eyes," she ticked the points off on her fingers, "How long have you guys been hiding here?"

"Well, Optimus probably knows a lot more about your people–Bumblebee too, they've been here longer then we have," Sunstreaker told her, trying to measure what he knew about the human race, it wasn't much.

Hailey waved both hands in front of her face. "Wait a minute, wait a minute," she called out. Sunny quieted to listen to her speak. "You have an Autobot called Bumblebee?" she giggled, "Seriously?"

"Yes?" he asked her a little unsurely, "Bumblebee, from the small black and yellow insect." He watched her as covered inner chuckles, the effort making her whole torso shake.

"Please," she smiled behind her hands, "don't tell me he's black and yellow,"

The joke was completely lost on the alien mech. "He is, his form is a yellow Camaro with black stripes. "I had to change my form. You should have seen it! I looked much better–a Lamborghini, yellow," Sunstreaker said.

"You were a Lamborghini? I could have had a Lamborghini?!!!" she asked, dismayed.

"I was….Optimus wanted me to be 'stealthy' and choose a different form for me himself. Lamborghinis are not common in this state it. But wasn't I stealthy?" he prompted her for praise.

"A Lamborghini," Hailey looked beseechingly at the rafters, ignoring him.

"I could have had...a Lamborghini..."

Sunstreaker deflated a little, missed being a Lamborghini too….

He missed his paint job too, but he got what he got.

Hailey furrowed her brows and tapped her dark boot against the underside of Sunstreaker's fender.

"What?" he flashed his headlights at her in annoyance.

Hailey closed her eyes against the light hit the walls. She quirked her lips and bit them while she hummed and hawed. It nagged her ever since finding out that her car was alive if she was losing or keeping what was originally going to be her own personal vehicle to freedom. If he was supposed to be her bodyguard, did that mean he had to be with her everywhere she went? As in drive her everywhere? Exactly how much was he going to be involved with her life? Would he be shy if she checked under his hood?

"If you don't tell me already, I'm going to transform in this little space, and poke you back," Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Oh!" she started out of her thoughts. "I was just wondering: you're a car, a robot car right?"

"I only look like a car right now. This is what we call an Alt form, I can't shift back to my real form in here but I look very different from how I do now." He answered.

"I know, I know, the fight wasn't that long ago. You look like them I guess," she agreed. "So I was wondering: if you're supposed to be my bodyguard and even if you're not really a car an all, can I still drive you, like, to school and stuff?"

Sunny's mental processors sped around for a while, calculating and strategizing different scenarios that could turn out if he did this and left Hailey alone in the garage for a while.

"What about protecting me? She said in a small voice.

"Well I guess if Bumblebee drives Sam around, I guess I can do it too. Just don't give any indication that you know what I am, to anyone."

If he thought the confirmation would make her happy, it was completely wasted on Hailey as she sat there with he mouth gaping open.

She felt very cold and very still on the top of the bench.

* * *

Ok, ok. It's been a very long...long time since I updated. I've had part of this chapter in my computer for a while. Many, many things have happened, some good, some bad. First... I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME AT THE RIPE 'OL AGE OF EIGHTEEN!!!!!!! XDDDD

Having something else consume all of my conscious thought sort of hindered my writing; it all just dried up :D I love him to bits and we've been going out since mid-November. Wish me well please Second thing...I HAVE A LAPTOP!!! (and will be paying back for it to my mom for yeeears to come, heh heh)

I know, I know "Elli, why the heck haven't you been working, you've been complaining about not being able to work cause your environment sucks and you can't lug the giant computer up the stairs." Well...by that time my love was already in my mind : )

I don't think I would have continued this story, nothing was driving me. It was cleaning up my desktop that I lingered on this story. I've been trying to distract my mind...my grandfather just died yesterday morning...SO--I will use this story to DISTRACT. MY. SELF!!!!


End file.
